List of The Amanda Show episodes and sketches
Season 1 (1999-2000) Episode 1 (October 16, 1999) *Amanda jumps off an airplane and lands on the stage. *Kenan Thompson and Josh Server make guest appearances. *Amanda names all 50 states backwards while punching an astronaut. *Although this episode aired on TeenNick, it was never released on DVD. Episode 2 (October 23, 1999) *Amanda fights off three security guards after finding out that her name is not on the guest list. *She makes phone calls on stage, including one with her mother. *Amanda juggles three clubs while balancing a large ladder on her face. Episode 3 (October 30, 1999) *Backstage, Amanda, Drake and Raquel are eating dinner, but when Drake's lobster dinner is revealed, the Dancing Lobsters leave. *Amanda gets a box as a special delivery, where Penelope Taynt is hiding. *Amanda invites the entire audience for dinner. By the time Penelope gets there, only the janitor is left. Episode 4 (November 6, 1999) *At the beginning and end of this episode, Amanda dances with the Dancing Lobsters. *She finds a little sister for a boy in the audience, shoots an arrow at a girl's soda can, and pulls a banjo out of a man's lawnmower. Episode 5 (November 13, 1999) *Amanda rides an unusual elevator, but when she arrives to the 24th floor where her studio is located, she forgets her purse. *She gets interrupted by various people who need help finding the ladies lingerie, the dentist's office, and the bowling alley. *Amanda gives out awards for people with the best laughter, the least intelligence, and whoever came from the furthest planet. *Due to copyright issues from the guest stars, this episode was "banned" from airing on TeenNick. Episode 6 (November 20, 1999) *Amanda teaches the English language to the audience. *Although at least 13 episodes were in production, only six aired on Nickelodeon throughout the year 1999. Episode 7 (January 8, 2000) *Amanda gives Regan Burns a karate lesson. Episode 8 (January 15, 2000) *Amanda notices that a boy in the audience cannot listen to LFO's music on his CD player because the batteries are dead, so she summons the band themselves on stage. *LFO performs the song "Girl on TV". *This is the second episode to be "banned" from airing on TeenNick due to copyright issues from Arista Records, the owner of LFO. Episode 9 (January 22, 2000) *Drake, Raquel and the Dancing Lobsters get fan mail. *Amanda performs a magic trick where she pulls out a can of ravioli, but instead pulls out a rabbit. When she comes back, her hat is gone (the security guards take it away after Penelope's head emerges from it). *She later performs another magic trick where she saws Johnny in half while he's in a magic box. Episode 10 (January 29, 2000) *Not yet aware that Penelope has stolen the A from "AMANDA" in the studio before the show, Amanda discovers that her co-stars, a Dancing Lobster, and the cameramen are wearing the same dress as hers. *Amanda plays tennis with the audience. Before she leaves, Amanda finally notices the missing "A". Episode 11 (February 5, 2000) *Amanda's "birthday" is celebrated on stage. She wishes for a lot of boyfriends. *Before the show ends, Amanda shakes hands of everyone in the audience. *First appearance of Preston, Penelope's little brother. Also the first of three episodes to use the shorter, 43-second version of the opening. Episode 12 (February 12, 2000) *A group of firefighters, nuns, and the Vitamin C band slide down a pole on stage. *Vitamin C performs the song "Me, Myself & I". *A talent contest is held at the end of the show. *This is the third episode to be "banned" from TeenNick due to copyright issues from Warner Music Group, the owner of Vitamin C. Episode 13 (February 19, 2000) *Amanda is forced to watch a little boy while his mother goes to the bathroom, a dog while its owner puts more money in the parking meter, four prisoners while their warden takes a bath, and a grizzly bear. Season 2 (2000-2001) Episode 14 (July 15, 2000) *Amanda is distracted by a group of square dancers on the roof. *Amanda shows how many marshmallows she can fit into her mouth. After the result becomes 275, she spits them all out and they are sent flying towards the audience. *First appearance of Barney the security guard and Josh Peck. Episode 15 (July 29, 2000) *Amanda plays in the mud, but has to get cleaned up, so she summons the "star wash". *A man appears on stage with a backache. Amanda walks on his back, but gets help from Alfonso before leaving. Episode 16 (August 12, 2000) *Amanda helps a boy named Travis Tedford (his name is never mentioned in the show) look for his paper clip. *When the audience notices that Amanda has a cold, a girl gives her advice on how to get rid of it. First, she drinks a gallon of pineapple juice, puts on a sombrero, and is about to eat a live goat, until the girl tells her that it's actually the cure for chicken pox. Episode 17 (August 19, 2000) *Drake dreams about his own show, called "The Drake Show". *Amanda is about to perform a doctor sketch, but the stagehand tells her that the unconscious guy hasn't arrived, so Amanda goes out to find another unconscious guy in his place. *Amanda shows how long she can hold her breath. She leaves after the result of four minutes. Episode 18 (September 9, 2000) *At the beginning and end of this episode, Amanda tries to perform unusual acts such as landing in a glass of water after jumping off a trampoline and swallowing a tricycle whole, but the lights go out. The power appears to be taken by a bunch of hair dryers. The first time this happens, Drake and Nancy use it to roast hot dogs. The second time this happens, the Dancing Lobsters use it as a prank to cook Drake. Episode 19 (September 23, 2000) *Amanda interviews kids and their parents. The parents say what their kids want to do, and vice versa. *A pretzel man visits the studio. Amanda buys 400 pretzels and gets a free baby. Episode 20 (October 7, 2000) *George W. Bush and Al Gore visit the studio in honor of the 2000 presidential election. *Amanda teaches a man how to dance. *On reruns of this episode, the introduction from Episode 26 is used, and the part where Courtney invites her friends for a party as well as a Hillbilly Moment are added in. Episode 21 (October 21, 2000) *Drake orders a pizza, but it comes with thick crust. He and Amanda go out to find Barney, who flattens the pizza with his body to convert the thick crust into thin crust. But when he opens the box, he suddenly gets attracted to the pizza and decides to eat it for himself. *A bald guy in the audience gets Amanda's autograph (she writes on his head). Episode 22 (October 28, 2000) *Josh has trouble getting a bag of potato chips open. Amanda goes out to search for someone to open the bag. When a little girl opens it, she attaches her balloon to it, sending the bag flying high up into the sky. *Amanda feels a pain on her side. A doctor comes to her aid and operates on her. He extracts a rabbit from her side. *Amanda holds a contest to see which audience member looks exactly like her. Episode 23 (November 18, 2000) *Amanda reads a letter from a fan of her show, named Russell Carter, who is grounded after selling his father's car for fruit cocktail. She and her co-stars drop by to his house and reenact a moment from The Klutzes. *Amanda finds out that it's the birthday of a lucky audience member. She hands out $50,000 to the boy and "marries" him. Episode 24 (December 9, 2000) *The wrong Amanda, who appears to be a Hispanic woman named Amanda Rodriguez, appears first on stage. *At the end, a lawnmower guy shows up on stage, interrupting the description of Amanda's meat song. Episode 25 (December 23, 2000) *An audience member has a toothache. Amanda attempts to help him pull it out, but instead, the guy's head pops out of his body. *At the end, Amanda performs yet another magic trick where she escapes from a box while blindfolded and handcuffed, in less than one minute. Episode 26 (January 27, 2001) *Phillip Van Dyke makes a guest appearance in this episode. Episode 27 (February 17, 2001) *The show opens with Amanda and the audience giving a big hand to everyone in the studio. *A robber appears at the end of the show and steals one of the cameras. Episode 28 (March 3, 2001) *A group of people playing a game of dodgeball interrupt Amanda's show. *Snow falls in the studio, until it is discovered that the "snow" is actually dandruff flakes from the lighting guy. Episode 29 (March 17, 2001) *Princess Whiff, the world's greatest ventriloquist, visits the Amanda Show. *A man who only speaks Italian tells Amanda that he's about to explode. *This was the last episode to be banned due to the 9/11 attacks related to the Lucklesses sketch. Episode 30 (April 3, 2001) *While Amanda is taking a nap, Drake and Josh take her place to open the show after forgetting to wake her up. Some people in the audience attack them. When Amanda shows up, she tells the audience to do it outside. *Amanda and her co-stars from the last Blockblister sketch perform the ending one more time. Season 3 (2001-2002) Production for this season began while Season 1 was still airing brand new episodes on Nickelodeon, and wrapped up before a few of the characters began production of their guest appearance episode of All That in 2001. Episode 31 (January 19, 2002) *Amanda breaks open a piñata filled with dental floss. *She tries to use her best opera voice to break open a kid's bottle of soda. Episode 32 (February 2, 2002) *Amanda arrives on stage with a plate of brownies, but while she talks about them, they disappear like magic. She discovers that Drake and Josh ate them all up through an instant replay. *Josh performs "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot" off-key in front of the audience, but is cut off by Amanda, who has broken free from her dressing room, all tied up. Episode 33 (February 9, 2002) *Amanda receives hate mail from a kid named Michael. She visits his house and finds out that Michael mistakes "Clam World" for The Amanda Show as the show he hates. *Amanda tells some jokes to an audience member's depressed cat. Episode 34 (March 23, 2002) *Amanda notices the middle of a fight between a boy in the audience and his girlfriend. *She challenges Drake to an arm wrestling contest. He wins, and his band "Drake 24/7" performs on the show. Episode 35 (April 13, 2002) *Amanda is interrupted again, this time by two people who think they're in a game show. Episode 36 (May 25, 2002) *Yet again, Amanda is interrupted, this time by a French painter. He also paints Drake falling from the ceiling. *After the last episode of Moody's Point ends, a man stumbles out of his shower and shows up on stage. Episode 37 (July 13, 2002) *The show opens with a robot version of Amanda. *Amanda's karate instructor Nikko is supposed to show up on stage, but doesn't. Episode 38 (August 17, 2002) *Amanda keeps forgetting her lines as the show opens. *Clams are served for Amanda, which she didn't order, and is confronted with the chef and the owner of a restaurant. Episode 39 (September 14, 2002) *Amanda reads from a horoscope to Josh. *As the show opens, the lower half of Amanda's body disappears. *Amanda notices a speck on the lens of a camera. The cast tries to make efforts to get the speck off. Episode 40 (September 21, 2002) *Nancy introduces Amanda and Drake to the Costumatic 5000, a machine that can be used to get you dressed in no time. *A fly swarms around the stage. Amanda tries to swat at it, until she's face to face with three flies the size of the Dancing Lobsters. Fortunately, the Dancing Lobsters themselves appear and save her. *Amanda finds a football from backstage. She gives it to Drake, causing three huge football players to chase him on stage. List of Sketches This list also includes segments, and not just sketches. Penelope Taynt Penelope makes 39 appearances out of the entire series. *'Episode 1:' Penelope, an Amanda fanatic, tries to do everything to meet Amanda. She shows her website, www.amandaplease.com, to Drake and Raquel, in Amanda's room that she sawed off. *'Episode 2:' In the audience, Penelope shows her website to another audience member, the section "Words That Rhyme With Amanda". A fat-assed guy returns and sits on her while carrying a bowl of soup. *'Episode 3:' Penelope bursts out of a wooden box that reads "Open Me, Please". Later, she shows her website to Amanda's wardrobe lady, the scrapbook. At the end, Penelope arrives into the studio after the entire audience leaves. *'Episode 4:' Penelope disguises herself as a Dancing Lobster, but is taken away by a security guard. She shows her website to the guard, the Tricky Trivia section. *'Episode 5:' Penelope sneaks into the set where Drake and Johnny act like pirates. She shows her website to them, such as the things Amanda has sniffed, and a new feature called the "Amanda Video Clip of the Week", where Amanda sings to a birdhouse. *'Episode 6:' Penelope tries to break into Amanda's room in the studio. She succeeds, but Drake's the only one there. Later, she disguises herself as Amanda before encountering Johnny. She shows him a blooper from the Hillbilly Moment on her website. Even later at the end, she disguises herself as Drake. *'Episode 7:' At her house, Penelope carries all the telephones in her room in order to try to win dinner with Amanda. She shows the operator of the phone lines her website, an interview with Amanda's mom, and the second Video Clip of the Week, where Amanda calls a tree Herman. At the end, Penelope wins the contest, but her plan is foiled when she doesn't know which phone to pick up. *'Episode 8:' One night, Penelope has a bad dream about Amanda, and wakes up with her parents. A surprise visitor drops by at their house, but it's not Amanda; it's a camera man. Later, before LFO performs the song "Girl on TV" on stage, Penelope meets the band and shows them her website, now with a new Video Clip of the Week where Amanda jumps on a trampoline while holding a lamp. *'Episode 9:' After Amanda leaves to correct her mistake on her magic trick, Penelope's head appears from the hat. She states that she has Amanda's ravioli, then is taken away by the security guards. Then Penelope has a dream (done with clay animation) about her winning the Award for the Best Website in the World. She even shows her website, the Win a Prize section, and the fourth Video Clip of the Week where Amanda gargles and spits. The other surprise with this award is to meet Amanda in person. *'Episode 10:' Penelope steals the "A" from "AMANDA" from the top of the stage. She shows a taxi driver her website, a new section called the Dancing Lobster Game, as well as the fifth Video Clip of the Week, where Amanda tries to teach a parrot to speak Japanese. The taxi driver then complains that the "A" won't fit in his taxi, so Penelope has to drive back home with the "A" on her motorcycle. This action takes place during the end credits. *'Episode 11:' Since the security guard won't allow Penelope in to meet Amanda, she and her little brother Preston get inside a van to operate a remote-controlled robot. When the robot gets inside and meets the Dancing Lobsters, it displays Penelope's website, the Fix the Pix Game, and the sixth Video Clip of the Week, where Amanda squirts cheese onto her fist. At the end, the robot finally finds Amanda, which she doesn't notice. As the limo Amanda's riding in backs up, it kills the robot. *'Episode 12:' Penelope uses a net trap to catch Amanda. Instead, she catches Vitamin C, tonight's performer on the show. She shows her her website, the Judge Trudy Yap-O-Matic Game, her Penelope Poll, and the seventh Video Clip of the Week, where Amanda dances with bananas. *'Episode 13:' Penelope tries to clone Amanda by using a toenail. But instead, Drake appears, since it was Drake's toenail all along. Later, Penelope hypnotizes the prop guy into letting her take some props from the show. She shows him her website, the Hillbilly Whacking Game, and the eighth Video Clip of the Week, where Amanda corrects a mistake of an umbrella. While Amanda closes the show, the prop guy, still hypnotized, puts the props into the basket of Penelope's motorcycle. Then she hypnotizes him again into thinking the security guard insulted the prop guy's mother. Penelope successfully leaves with the props. *'Episode 14:' Penelope bribes a new security guard, Barney, with a slice of pizza, in order to gain entry with the rest of the audience. At the end, she enters the studio and steals some of Amanda's marshmallows. *'Episode 15:' Penelope does not appear in this episode. *'Episode 16:' Penelope uses a stethoscope to hear Amanda's actions from inside her dressing room. Noticing that Amanda has a cold, Penelope catches the germs from Amanda's used tissues and orange juice in order to catch her cold. *'Episode 17:' Penelope confronts Daphne, another number-one fan of Amanda. They fight it off, until Drake appears and holds a contest between the girls with a sudden death question to see who is the true number-one fan. *'Episode 18:' As Penelope's quest to find Amanda continues, she crawls through the ventilation system and finds herself in a boy's toilet. *'Episode 19:' Penelope knocks out Barney the security guard with apples. *'Episode 20:' While Drake is balancing turkeys to break a record, Penelope distracts him and he fails to break it. Later, she interrupts the movie Drake and his friends are watching and shows them her website, some Almost Actual Photos. Then she turns off Drake. *'Episode 21:' In Preston's third appearance on the show, he meets Amanda in person after she gives him a sandwich. Of course, Penelope has already left while this happens. *'Episode 22:' Penelope swaps clothes with Barney, then later tries to find Amanda between a whole bunch of girls who look like her. *'Episode 23:' Penelope tries to get into Amanda's dressing room while wearing a teddy bear costume. Later, she's in the audience, watching a "pointless" sketch about a boy who plans to date an alien named Zizquat. *'Episode 24:' Penelope locks up an actress in a closet, then tricks the dressing room girl into thinking that she's in the Egyptian mummy sketch. She bumps herself everywhere in the room because she can't see through the bandages wrapped around her head. *'Episode 25:' Penelope falls in love with Barney's son, Trevor, who makes his first appearance on the show. She later breaks into Amanda's dressing room and shows Trevor her website, her drawing board. As the show closes, Penelope and Trevor kiss. *'Episode 26:' Penelope saws the head of a Steegie poster and meets Phillip Van Dyke from Noah Knows Best. She ties him up to a chair and shows him her website. *'Episode 27:' Penelope and Trevor are about to have a picnic on the top of the stage, until Barney arrives. Later, Penelope hangs up wanted pictures of Amanda. *'Episode 28:' Back at home, Penelope is watching a talk show that Amanda stars in. When it's Penelope's turn, an emergency broadcast system interrupts the talk show. Preston makes his fourth appearance. *'Episode 29:' Penelope meets Princess Whiff and melts Sir Chats-a-Lot, her puppet. *'Episode 30:' Penelope uses a hound dog to sniff out Amanda. The dog fails, and Penelope has to do all the dirty work herself, until Barney takes her away. *'Episode 31:' In Trevor's last appearance and Preston's fifth appearance, Preston keeps interrupting Penelope and Trevor's kiss. Later, Penelope hides in a car that belonged to Amanda's parents, but was sold to another family. *'Episode 32:' Penelope puts on her next scheme -- catapulting herself towards the Amanda Show stage. This is Preston's sixth appearance. *'Episode 33:' Penelope makes a deal with Josh -- get rid of Drake in order to get close to Amanda. She tests out a trap door system on Barney the security guard, in which the trap door sends him to China. As Amanda closes the show, Josh remembers the good times he and Drake had, and Penelope is the one who is sent down the trap door. *'Episode 34:' In a cooking sketch, Penelope barges in and steals Amanda's pot. *'Episode 35:' Penelope uses a loudspeaker to try to contact Amanda. She raises the voice so high that the machine explodes. Preston makes his seventh appearance. Back at home that night, Preston is playing with his friends, and Penelope's the babysitter. As she looks for some hot sauce to put on the boys' pizza, Amanda arrives and gives the boys autographed pictures of her. *'Episode 36:' Penelope climbs up the studio building to saw a hole in the roof of Amanda's dressing room. This is Preston's eighth appearance on the show, and the third time he is seen with Amanda. *'Episode 37:' Penelope challenges Amanda's karate instructor, Nikko, to a fight. *'Episode 38:' Penelope hypnotizes Drake and Josh with truth gas. Then later, she and Preston climb up a telephone pole to hack into Amanda's telephone. In the first two attempts, they call France and South Dakota. After the third and successful attempt, the wires explode. This episode marks the last appearance of Preston. *'Episode 39:' Penelope handcuffs Barney and threatens to eat his shrimp cocktail if he doesn't tell where Amanda is. When there's just one shrimp left, Barney breaks the handcuffs and the shrimp ends up being thrown out the window, resulting in Drake and Josh now fighting over it. *'Episode 40:' Penelope visits a psychologist. She shows her her website, the Dancing Lobster game (just like in Episode 10), as well as the ninth Video Clip of the Week, where Amanda frightens an innocent girl. After all of the sketches were finished filming, Penelope made a guest appearance in the seventh season of the Nickelodeon TV series "All That", in the episode where City High is the musical guest. In "The Best of Penelope", 16 segments play in this order: a fight between Penelope and Daphne, her duel with Nikko, the time when she caught Amanda's cold, the time when she stole props from the show, her clay animation dream about Amanda, a romantic moment with Trevor, the time when Amanda gave Preston and his friends autographed photos, the time when she threatened to eat up Barney's shrimp cocktail, the time when she climbed up the studio building, the time when she sprayed pink "nighty-night" gas at the security guards, the time when Preston interrupted Penelope and Trevor's kiss, the telephone hacking moment, the apple cannon moment, the ventilation system moment, the time when an emergency broadcast system interrupted Amanda's talk show, and the time when Penelope used a loudspeaker to get Amanda's attention. During the credits, Penelope is seen driving her motorcycle with the large "A" on the back. Commercials Each commercial advertises an unusual product that never exists in real life. There are 23 in all. *'Pedestrian Airbag:' An airbag that prevents you from getting hurt or even get kissed by a disgusting person. Episodes 1 and 8. *'Meatloaf Crunch:' A cereal that can turn milk into gravy, and includes a special prize inside each box. Episodes 2, 7 and 13. *'Call Zap:' A telephone component that electrifies prank callers. Episodes 3 and 12. *'Homework Hut:' A place that delivers homework. Episodes 4 and 10. *'Remote Control Underpants/Pizza:' A racecar toy that either carries a pair of underparts or a pizza. Episodes 5 and 11. *'Egg Splat:' A game where you throw eggs, which Tiff and I find very disgusting and unnecessary. Episode 6. *'Sick Popples:' Popsicles that can make you sick. Episode 9. *'Popper Pants:' Popcorn that cooks in a pair of pants. Episodes 14 and 25. *'LunchBay.com:' A website where you buy and sell lunch food. Episodes 15, 28 and 33. *'Allowance Doubler:' A device that doubles pieces of cash. Episode 16. *'The Boost:' A strong man that gives children boosts so high that they can reach high places. Episodes 17 and 26. *'Pass the Skunk:' A game where you pass a live skunk, and you get sprayed when the music stops. Episodes 18 and 34. *'Super Spitballer 5000:' A cannon that shoots large spitwads. Episodes 19, 27 and 32. *'Trash Cones:' Ice cream cones made out of trash. Episode 20. *'My Beautiful Big Toe:' A fashion set that you use to dress up your toe. Episodes 21 and 36. *'Little Crazy Hat Man:' A hat that you wear to make sure everyone completely ignores disgusting things on your face. Episodes 22 and 29. *'Sugar Veggies:' Vegetables that are actually made of sugar. Episode 23. *'Mammal-Os:' A cereal that includes a live mammal in every box. Episodes 24 and 37. *'Ham:' A piece of square ham that you use as a toy. Episode 30. *'Snap, Krackle, Kaboom:' A cereal that makes noises then explodes. Episodes 31 and 38. *'Super Red Drops:' A candy that is hotter than any other spicy food ever. Episode 35. *'Grown Up Remote:' A remote control that controls adults, usually the parents and teachers. Episode 39. *'Sumo:' A soda that comes from a sumo wrestler. Episode 40. On "The Best of Commercials", 17 of these commercials play in this order: Super Red Drops, Pass the Skunk, Mammal-Os, Pedestrian Airbag, Popper Pants, Snap, Krackle, Kaboom, Little Crazy Hat Man, My Beautiful Big Toe, Remote Control Underpants, Homework Hut, Sick Popples, LunchBay.com, Call Zap, Egg Splat, Allowance Doubler, Ham, and Sumo. Judge Trudy In this sketch, which is a parody of Judge Judy, a child plaintiff "sues" an adult defendant for petty incidents and deserved punishments. The judge, who is Judge Trudy, of course, played by Amanda Bynes, always finds in favor of the plaintiff, and delivers ridiculous sentences to the defendant. Sometimes, the Bailiff, played by Gary Anthony Williams, is ordered to make this happen. In each episode, there are usually two cases, and at the end, the Dancing Lobsters are summoned and everyone starts to dance. Judge Trudy made 13 appearances throughout the show, including two guest appearances. *'Episode 1:' Curtis McPeen sues Principal Thorn for making him stay after school for pushing his car into a swimming pool while studying floatation in science class. Principal Thorn refuses to pay $85,000 as a fine for making Curtis stay after school and is thrown in a leopard cage. Then a girl sues her parents after she is told not to play baseball in the house, and the parents fall through a trap door. *'Episode 4:' In a special Halloween edition, Shelly Barnes sues Mrs. Shane for giving her an apple instead of candy. Mrs. Shane is forced to pay a fine of $4.6 million, but instead, the judge confiscates her dress. Then a boy sues a man for yelling at him when he and his friends threw eggs at his house. The Bailiff spins him around over his shoulders. *'Episode 7:' Jason Fima sues his parents for cutting his allowance from $20 a week to $19 after he sold their house to circus people in order to raise money to visit Doozyland. Jason's parents are sentenced to a cage match with two professional wrestlers. Then Amy Drummel sues her mother for sending her to her room after she refused to kiss her aunt Sophie. Amy's mother is to spend one week in a box with two contagious sick people. *'Episode 9:' This sketch does not take place in Judge Trudy's courtroom; instead, it takes place in a restaurant where she has a date with her boyfriend Alex. The date turns into a case, with Alex's parents as the defendants. They are fined $22,000 for grounding their son when he borrowed their car and drove through a busy mall. They refuse to pay, so the Bailiff dumps a man's plate of lasagna down the father's pants, and screams loudly at the mother's face. At the end, Trudy and Alex share a pepperoni pizza. *'Episode 12:' Ross Appleton sues a zookeeper for kicking him out of the zoo after releasing the animals from their cages. The zookeeper is fined $22,000 (which is exactly how much the parents from the previous sketch were fined), but refuses to pay the fine. For that, the Bailiff puts an angry chipmunk down the back of his pants. Then Loretta Stanton sues her mother for taking away her paints because she painted her head orange while she was asleep on the couch. Trudy summons a boulder, which falls and crushes Loretta's mother. *'Episode 15:' Marcus McOliver sues his father (Danny Bonaduce) for telling him to stop mocking him. Marcus's father gets chased by a man in a gorilla suit. Then Gordy Moller sues his teacher, Miss Burkel, for giving him detention after he glued stuff all over her body and on everything in the classroom. Miss Burkel is sold to the highest bidder in the courtroom. *'Episode 21:' Louis Holland sues his parents for taking the television out of his room after putting itching powder all over their clothes. The parents are handcuffed, then sentenced to give their son a new television set and play dodgeball with three Marines. Then Nicky Poppadopolous sues his mother for telling him to turn down his stereo. The mother cannot hear very well due to the loud stereo damaging it, so the Bailiff uses a megaphone to force her to hear Trudy. She is then sentenced to carry an elderly woman piggyback for three years. *'Episode 28:' On the first day of school, in Miss DeBoat's class, Trudy forbids the teacher from giving out a pop quiz. A student named Rodney Rippy dumps oatmeal on her head, and just as the teacher gives him detention, another case begins. Rodney is technically freed from having to serve detention, and Miss DeBoat is sentenced to a romantic date with Janitor Jim. *'Episode 32:' Gerald Phillips sues his doctor for giving him a measles shot in the butt. The doctor gets a shot herself in return. Then Larry Traip sues Commander Bright for criticizing him after he stole a $3 billion space shuttle and lost it. Commander Bright is sentenced to the planet Venus by rocket for three years. *'Episode 37:' Jamie Biffle sues his mother for taking away his allowance after he filled their house with water. The kids in the front of the court rip out all of her hair, and the Bailiff dumps a bucket of water on her. Finally, the mother is sentenced to wear a nest of woodpeckers on her head. Then Margie Finkus sues two government agents for yelling at her when she painted the White House pink during a class trip. The government agents end up getting chewed upon by two leprechauns. *'Episode 40:' Craig Fellharbor sues his father for taking away his computer after he shut down the Internet. The father is handcuffed to an opera singer. Then Vicki Pundle sues her babysitter, Ms. Wither, for making her take a bath after she played in the mud. Ms. Wither is placed in a bathtub filled with cream of mushroom soup. The two guest appearances that Judge Trudy made were in Episodes 14 (Stranded) and 18 (So You Wanna Win Five Dollars). In "The Best of Judge Trudy", there are 11 sketches: Gerald's complaint against his doctor, the Stranded sketch, Nicky's complaint against his mother, the So You Wanna Win Five Dollars sketch, Curtis's complaint against the school principal, Shelly's complaint against Mrs. Shane, Rodney's complaint against Miss DeBoat, Marcus's complaint against his father, Gordy's complaint against his teacher, Larry's complaint against Commander Bright, and Alex's complaint against his parents. Stop Motion Amanda This sketch is done with clay animation, and was only used in Season 1. Here, Amanda does wacky things. *'Episode 1:' Amanda, annoyed by her teacher, stuffs her in a globe, then summons a flock of sheep to trample over it with the teacher inside. *'Episode 2:' Amanda's boyfriend has a pimple. She knocks it off with a hammer, then it grows to the same size as her. Amanda and the pimple fight, then fall in love. *'Episode 3:' Amanda plays with her dog, Dumples. He even reassembles himself as a sports car and takes Amanda to the mall. *'Episode 4:' Amanda is taking a bath, and keeps finding her brother Billy's stuff in the bathtub, up to his great white shark. *'Episode 5:' Amanda tries to clean up her messy bedroom by stuffing everything into her closet, then uses a vacuum cleaner to get rid of everything in the room, including her mother. *'Episode 6:' Amanda's broccoli dinner comes to life, so she fights it off then stuffs it into a blender. *'Episode 7:' Amanda travels through space and keeps colliding with large objects, up to a cheeseburger. *'Episode 8:' In Amanda's cooking show, she attempts to make fudge brownies, but finds a boy inside the bowl. *'Episode 10:' Amanda watches a new television set her father bought, and the things she watch come right out of the TV. *'Episode 11:' Amanda plays fetch with her dog, Scooper. He keeps fetching the wrong things, up to a purple monster, who eats up the ball. Freaky Families *'Episode 1–The Klutzes:' A family that keeps tripping and falling down, and breaking things. Every time after this happens, they say "Not a problem". *'Episode 2–The Simians:' A family that includes a father who's an ape. *'Episode 3–The Wrestlebergs:' A family that is obsessed with wrestling. They try to eat dinner in this sketch. *'Episode 4–The Literals:' A family who understands things exactly how they sound. *'Episode 9–The Castaways:' A family that finds themselves on a "stranded" island. *'Episode 11–The Klutzes:' This family returns in this sketch, where they visit the Museum of Irreplaceable Art. *'Episode 17–The Klutzes:' In their third and final appearance, the Klutzes are seen hosting a restaurant. *'Episode 29–The Lucklesses:' A family that appears to have the worst luck ever. *'Episode 37–The Extremes:' A family that overreacts to almost everything. *'Episode 38–The Lucklesses:' The family attends a baseball game, and experience more rotten luck. *'Episode 40–The Extremes:' Cindy's teacher visits the family's house. In "The Best of Freaky Families", nine sketches are played in this order: The Simians, The Klutzes (from Episode 17), Souper Dooper, The Lucklesses (from Episode 38), the last Blockblister sketch (from Episode 30), The Wrestlebergs, Cookie Dooper, The Literals, and The Extremes (from Episode 37). Cynthia Worthington *'Episode 1: '''Cynthia goes on a date with her boyfriend at a fancy restaurant. *'Episode 38: Cynthia attends a fancy party and does more disgusting acts. Note: A clip of the second sketch from Episode 38 is featured in the second intro from Episodes 14-40; as a result, the second sketch was filmed before the summer of 2000, when Season 2 premiered. '''Mr. Oldman In this sketch, a red curly haired girl that Amanda plays makes prank phone calls to an elderly man. *'Episode 2:' Amanda makes her first prank call that involves a cheese delivery. *'Episode 9:' The prank call here involves winning a cordless pig as the grand prize. *'Episode 10:' This prank call involves ordering zebras. *'Episode 12:' Here, Amanda acts like Mr. Oldman's "cousin", who gives a request to wash his dog. *'Episode 14 (unused):' Mr. Oldman is told to knock himself out with the phone. Though a still of this sketch was featured in the credits, the sketch itself does not appear in the episode; in addition, this sketch can still be seen at AmandaPlease.com. *'Episode 16:' This time, Amanda acts like Mr. Oldman's "doctor", and the results of his clam test. *'Episode 21:' Amanda just says good-bye after saying hello several times to Mr. Oldman. *'Episode 27:' The prank call in this episode involves the charging of Mr. Oldman's credit card. *'Episode 29:' In another prank call, Mr. Oldman asks a dog to marry him. *'Episode 31:' This prank call involves asking what time to tear down Mr. Oldman's house. *'Episode 34:' A prank call involving a pizza delivery. *'Episode 38:' The prank call in this episode involves Mr. Oldman, mistaken for Uncle Nipsy, squirting whipped cream into his mouth. *'Episode 39:' Mr. Oldman struggles to answer the phone (he's the clumsiest of all in this skit), and when he finally reaches it, Amanda hangs up. *'Episode 40:' This last prank call involves Mr. Oldman winning $1 million upon answering a question correctly. There's also a meatloaf in his oven, which explodes and knocks him down. Mr. Oldman also made an appearance in a sketch of So You Wanna Win Five Dollars (from Episode 23). He is played by Dan Schneider. The Girls' Room A group of four girls host a show in the girls' bathroom of Kawayga Junior High School. Their names are Amber, Sheila, Tammy, and Debbie. *'Episode 3:' The girls talk about their teacher's pop quiz. *'Episode 7:' The girls talk about voting for Amber for class president. *'Episode 11:' The girls give out awards for the worst cafeteria food served, the best cable TV show, and the most popular girl in school. *'Episode 16:' The girls hold auditions to add a fifth girl to their group. Penny Nickel, played by Josh Peck, is one of the girls who auditions for their show. *'Episode 20:' The girls hold a talent contest. Kyle Rostensan appears in this sketch. *'Episode 27:' The girls tape the show in the boys' bathroom, because a pipe broke, flooding the girls' bathroom. *'Episode 31:' It's Prom Night, and Amber is wanting to be Prom Queen. *'Episode 36:' The girls celebrate Amber's birthday. Hillbilly Moment A short sketch where hillbilly Lula Mae tells a knock-knock joke, which always involves hitting hillbilly Eenis in the head with a random item. *'Episode 3:' Ragged doll *'Episode 4:' Fish (part 1) and cucumber (part 2) *'Episode 5:' Broom (part 1) and beaver (part 2) *'Episode 6:' Large mallet *'Episode 8:' Bowling pin *'Episode 9:' Steering wheel *'Episode 10:' Gila monster *'Episode 11:' Skunk *'Episode 13:' Crocodile bone *'Episode 16:' Fire extinguisher *'Episode 17:' The hillbillies go out in the community and tell knock-knock jokes to other people. They hit them in the head with a loaf of bread, golashes, fish, and a megaphone. At the end, Lula Mae hits Eenis in the head with a bottle of water. *'Episode 19:' Cappuccino machine *'Episode 20:' Fruitcake *'Episode 23:' Liberty Bell *'Episode 25:' Severed leg *'Episode 27:' Sports bra *'Episode 29:' Bowling ball *'Episode 30:' Pink toilet *'Episode 31:' Meatloaf *'Episode 33:' Strawberry shortcake *'Episode 34:' Frog puppet *'Episode 35:' Cement block *'Episode 37:' DVD player *'Episode 38:' A head *'Episode 39:' An endangered species *'Episode 40:' Computer monitor (part 1) and cactus branch (part 2) Totally Kyle A short sketch where Kyle Rostensan, played by Drake Bell, tells a nonsense story about his life. *'Episode 3:' The story is about Kyle going to his grandmother's house and how she made him oatmeal for breakfast. *'Episode 4:' The story is about Kyle finding a rock in the driveway. *'Episode 5:' The story is about Kyle going to school and a dead bird on the sidewalk. *'Episode 6:' The story is about Kyle climbing up a steep hill and throwing a frisbee. *'Episode 7:' The story is about Kyle and a girl he really likes. *'Episode 8:' The story is about Kyle seeing an airplane instead of a shooting star. *'Episode 9:' The story is about Kyle seeing a movie about a giant lizard. *'Episode 10:' The story is about Kyle's messy hair. *'Episode 11:' The story is about a television show which had a funny guy and a dog. *'Episode 12:' The story is about Kyle losing a cordless phone. *'Episode 13:' The story is about a lucky sock. *'Episode 15:' The story is about Kyle seeing animals at the zoo. *'Episode 16:' The story is about Kyle confronting a spider while lying in bed. *'Episode 18:' The story is about Kyle and his friend owning a car that he couldn't drive. *'Episode 22:' The story is about Kyle visiting his cousin in New Jersey. *'Episode 24:' The story is about Kyle confusing his toaster for a radio. *'Episode 26:' The story is about Kyle's mosquito bite. *'Episode 29:' The story is about Kyle playing a song on a guitar and a string breaking off. *'Episode 30:' The story is about Kyle's dream where his mother makes soup for breakfast. *'Episode 31:' The story is about a double cheeseburger. *'Episode 33:' The story is about Kyle taking a shower and getting soap in his eyes. *'Episode 35:' The story is about Kyle's chewing gum. *'Episode 37:' The story is about Kyle getting a haircut. *'Episode 40:' The story is about Kyle going to the store with his grandfather. Kyle also appears in a parent-teacher conference (from Episode 10), where the teacher is so disappointed in Kyle's book report about Charlotte's Web. But the family disagrees, and as a matter of fact, their personalities are just like Kyle's, driving the teacher crazy. Blockblister In this parody sketch of the video store Blockbuster, a family of three people, the Blokeys -- Gnocchi, Blini, and Biscotti -- sell rental videos of homemade spoofs of real movies. Normally, there are two customers in each sketch, but there were three in Episode 13. *'Episode 4:' Star Wars I: The Vantom (Phantom) Menace, The Wizard of Voz (Oz), and Austin Powders (Powers) *'Episode 6:' Tidanic (Titanic) and an "exercise video" where the kids eat pizza *'Episode 13:' Screaming (Scream), Star Drek (Trek), and The Brady Brunch (Bunch) *'Episode 14:' Snowy (Snow) Day and Mission Impossible on DVP (DVD) *'Episode 19:' The Nubby (Nutty) Professor and George from (of) the Jungle *'Episode 25:' Face (Ace) Ventura and Tom Zawyer (Sawyer) *'Episode 30:' Stuart Lipple (Little) and X-Men (F-Men) Kreblock, the family's tough-looking cousin, appears in Episode 25. Travis Tedford appears in the first part of the last sketch (from Episode 30), the Stuart Lipple part. Mr. Gullible The sketch is about a substitute teacher who does wacky things the students claim their regular teacher does. *'Episode 5:' Mr. Gullible tries to teach the class all about President Franklin D. Roosevelt. *'Episode 8:' Mr. Gullible tries to teach science class, and does more unusual things. *'Episode 17: '''Mr. Gullible does even more unusual things that have nothing to do with a fire drill. Mr. Gullible made guest appearances in Episodes 14 and 26, in both sketches of Stranded. He is the first to be kicked out in both skits. '''Dooper Restaurant' A girl and her father sell usually disgusting foods in their own restaurant. The last flavor we see in each sketch appears to taste good, but comes with a surprise. *'Episode 5–Scooper Dooper:' Ice cream such as Rainbow Slime, Poisonous Chip, Gerbils and Cream, Mucus Pucus, Litterbox Bonanza, Chili Willy, Lobster Tackle, Spider Crunch, and Cookies and Dynamite. *'Episode 7–Souper Dooper:' Soups such as Foot Fungus Chowder, Toilet Chowder, Tomato Garbage, Noodles and Poodles, Underwear Chowder, Pee Soup (instead of pea soup), Back Hair Soup, and Lincoln Punch. *'Episode 10–Sushi Dooper:' Sushi such as raw and live fish on rice, Fingernail Roll, Raccoon Roll, Thumbtack Roll, Phlegm Roll, Hairball Roll, and Samurai Roll. Only two customers appear in this sketch. *'Episode 22–Cookie Dooper:' Cookies like Electric Zaps, scab flavored cookies, Oatmeal del Fuego, Wiggle Wafers, and Refrigerator Crunch. *'Episode 26–Jerky Dooper:' Jerkies such as monkey jerky, rat jerky, skunk butt jerky, porcupine jerky, diaper jerky, garbage jerky, and Alien Abduction Jerky. *'Episode 34–Weenie Dooper:' Hot dogs with toppings like dog food and crustard (mustard with eye crust), footlong hot dogs made from human feet, veggie dogs, and hurricane dogs. So You Wanna Win Five Dollars *'Episode 6: '''Marcie Stimple, a crazy girl, is about to answer the final question, worth $5.00, involving the name of the 17th President of the United States. Although she knows the answer is C) Andrew Johnson, she goes crazy and is unable to answer, and time runs out. The next contestant, Kyle Rostensan (from Totally Kyle), tries to answer his first question about the "Mary Had a Little Lamb" nursery rhyme, but keeps using "Radio" as an answer. In the emergency lightning round, he answers seven questions wrong in a row -- without any effort. *'Episode 18:' Tony Pajamas competes in the game show, but is hungry, and uses his lifeline to order a pizza. He gets the first question correct, but refuses to answer his second question, and starts eating the pizza he ordered. The next contestant, Judge Trudy, quickly answers the first question correctly, then denies the fact that she got the third question wrong in the lightning round. For that, she wins the $5.00 and summons the Dancing Lobsters. *'Episode 23:' Calvin Stubbs has trouble answering his final question about electrical current. The host accidentally calls Mr. Oldman, and he spits out an incorrect answer at the last few seconds. The next contestant, Debbie (from The Girls' Room), gets the first question correct despite her unintelligence, then the phone rings unexpectedly. It's Mr. Oldman, who has hit the "Call Return" button on his phone. '''When ... Attack' *'Episode 9:' Four cheerleaders attack a boy and a girl in a restaurant, and a man carrying groceries. *'Episode 11:' Four old ladies attack a man in the men's room, and a woman carrying popcorn. *'Episode 22:' The six kids from the Brady Bunch attack a delivery man from a Chinese restaurant, and a family driving home from a baseball game. *'Episode 29:' School mascots attack a bride at a wedding, and two boy scouts. *'Episode 39:' Four hula girls attack two members of a marching band, and the strongest man on Earth lifting a barbell. Melody and Thad A duo that sings songs that are inappropriate or offensive to the customers. *'Episode 13:' Melody and Thad sing a song about an unpleasant experience in a restaurant, a rap song that upsets the children, and a country song in front of bald men. *'Episode 19: '''At a wedding ceremony, Melody and Thad sing another offensive song about them, a song with offending facts about their grandparents, and inappropriate lyrics of a square dancing song. '''Stranded' *'Episode 14:' Tony Pajamas, Mr. Gullible, Debbie, Judge Trudy, the Bailiff, and a Dancing Lobster compete in a game show where they are locked in a car in Oklahoma. Anyone who leaves the car loses. The last''two'' contestants, Judge Trudy and the Bailiff, drive away with the grand prize of $1 million. *'Episode 26:' Courtney, Marcie Stimple, Amber, Mr. Gullible, and Eenis compete in the same game show, this time in a bathtub. Like before, anyone who leaves the tub loses. And just like in her own sketches, Courtney annoys two of the contestants and wins the $1 million. Crazy Courtney *'Episode 14:' Courtney annoys a boy, played by Josh Peck, in a movie theater by stuffing a used tissue into the palm of his hand, taping her fingers, cutting the boy's hair, eating yogurt, reaching through his nose, painting him, and pulling out his underpants. *'Episode 20:' Courtney annoys her piano teacher by trying to fly, sticking her head out of the piano, holding the teacher's tongue, putting a baby doll at her face, spraying shaving cream into her face, pouring soy sauce on her head, and stuffing herself through her shirt. Courtney then invites her friends for a party. *'Episode 24:' In her third and final appearance, Courtney debates with Gerald Stumford for class president of Grandview High School. She annoys Gerald by hopping up and down on stage, shoving a cupcake at his cake, eating and chewing corn loudly, stretching Gerald's mouth, and pouring gravy on his head. Courtney also appeared in Episode 26, in the Stranded skit, which was her official last appearance. Moody's Point A mini-series focused on Moody Fallon, who lost her mother after she went away by hot-air balloon. *'Episode 14:' A one-minute preview of this series plays. *'Episode 15:' In the first episode of Moody's Point, Moody gets a locket as a birthday present from her father. The locket reminds her about her lost mother so much that she continuously worries about her. Sternum buys her a locket opener, and stuffs a piece of chewing gum in it to fill Moody's heart. *'Episode 18:' Misty Rains tries out for cheerleading, and Moody returns a video late by one minute. *'Episode 21:' Moody and Spaulding audition for a TV commercial, but with Spaulding injured, Sternum replaces him. *'Episode 24:' Moody and Spaulding get squirted water by a kid, then the kid beats up Spaulding. *'Episode 28:' Moody's father loses a toe after an anchor is dropped on it. Spaulding loses the lost toe to a homeless guy. *'Episode 32:' As the story continues from Episode 28, Moody's father tries to use another item in place of his toe. The homeless guy, who falls asleep, is unaware that a dog has stolen the toe. *'Episode 36:' In the last episode of Moody's Point, the toe is tied to the string of a balloon, then gets delivered to Moody's mother, still stuck in the hot-air balloon. On the other hand, Moody appears to have a different blood type with her father, and is forced to live with new parents. The real Moody, who we never got to see, arrives shortly afterwards. The show ends in a cliffhanger. The first four Moody's Point episodes were filmed before Episode 14 aired in the summer of 2000, as the trailer contains clips from these episodes. The last three episodes were later compiled to the length of a typical full-length Amanda Show episode. No Hillbilly Moments are seen in any of these episodes. Amanda's Jacuzzi *'Episode 16:' Babe Ruth *'Episode 17:' Frankenstein *'Episode 20:' Santa Claus *'Episode 23:' Elvis Presley *'Episode 25:' Sitting Bull *'Episode 26:' Amelia Earhart *'Episode 27:' Swiss guy *'Episode 29:' Moses *'Episode 34:' Benjamin Franklin *'Episode 35:' The Queen of England *'Episode 38:' A professional wrestler *'Episode 39:' King Henry VIII Tony Pajamas *'Episode 16:' Tony, Paulie and two silent servants babysit a girl played by Amanda Bynes, after her real babysitter Jessica left. They tell unpleasant bedtime stories, and the Al Dente Brothers, Tony's enemies, throw eggs through the window. *'Episode 27:' In a school classroom, Tony has a talk with his girlfriend Candy Tulips. The Al Dente Brothers show up again, this time throwing meatballs. *'Episode 33:' Candy gets detention for copying answers off another student's test paper, and for calling Miss DeBoat an offensive name (Miss Big Butt). Tony shows up and defends her by showing nasty pictures of Miss DeBoat and the principal, Mr. Flange. The Al Dente Brothers appear yet again, throwing jelly doughnuts. Tony Pajamas actually made his first appearance in Episode 14, in the Stranded sketch. Crime Fighting Cheerleaders *'Episode 19:' Two thugs enter a family's house. The "special squad", known as the crime-fighting cheerleaders, distract them by spelling "milk". *'Episode 23:' Two school bullies rob a kid's locker. The cheerleaders return and flip them over. When a staff member shows up, she catches the cheerleaders, and is about to give them detention, but they hang her up on a wall by her underwear. The Dare Show A show where Sharon and Toby perform disgusting and unpleasant looking dares. At the end of each sketch, their mother comes into the scene and is given a dare herself. *'Episode 25:' Sharon makes hot tea with Toby's dirty sock and drinks it. Toby draws a mustache and glasses on his face with a permanent marker. Sharon makes an ice cream sundae out of herself with hot fudge and whipped cream on top. Their mother shaves her head. *'Episode 30:' Sharon brushes her teeth with one of Toby's big toe. Toby beats himself up. Sharon and Toby cover themselves with glue and roll around in feathers. Their mother eats mayonnaise with her hands behind her back. *'Episode 35:' Sharon eats some of Toby's hair. Toby puts on a bra and stuffs macaroni and cheese in it. Sharon rubs peanut butter all over her head and presses it into a bunch of mini-marshmallows. Their mother licks the camera lens. One-time Sketches *'Mother Caboose:' A parody of Mother Goose, where a grandmotherly-like woman, played by Amanda Bynes, reads a poem. After about the third rhyme, the poems starts to become inappropriate (and ugly), and the storyteller falls off her chair before she could finish reading the poem. Episode 1. *'Jack and Jake:' Two school bullies that cannot cause any kind of trouble, no matter how hard they try. They end up getting shoved inside lockers, and try to spray-paint the wall with graffiti. Episode 2. *'Nurse Zelda:' A nurse who cures students' injuries that are not even serious. Episode 2. *'Smelling Bee:' A parody of the Spelling Bee, where students play as contestants and they smell items while blindfolded. When there's still two remaining contestants at the last minute, a sudden death smell-off occurs. The item appears to be a stinky old woman's armpits. The odor is so bad that it causes everyone in the entire room to faint, and no one wins the Smelling Bee. Episode 3. *'Becky Swanson:' A babysitter that acts like a baby. The babysitter is played by Amanda Bynes. Episode 6. *'The Procrastinator:' A superhero played by Amanda Bynes that responds by shouting "Eventually!", and helps nobody. Episode 8. *'The Snipatorium:' A salon that causes more harm to the customers than good. Episode 10. *'Rockabye Ralph:' A doll that won't shut up, even without batteries. Episode 12. *'Wanda the Witch:' A witch that casts spells on students. The teacher is the only one who mostly does not believe Wanda is a witch. Episode 13. *'The People Place:' A store where people are sold, like grandmothers, grandfathers, really stupid people, thugs and brutes, little brothers, and robbers. Episode 31. *'Kelly the Lifeguard:' Kelly annoys a boy named Peter, played by Drake Bell, while taking her job as lifeguard very seriously. Episode 33. *'The Gifted Class:' A class with special powers, like predicting the future, shooting lasers from the eyes, super-loud burping, and rhyming. Miss DeBoat appears in this sketch. Episode 35. *'The Imposters:' Amanda and Drake, disguised as repairmen, firefighters, and astronauts, keep eating food from their refrigerator. When two real police officers arrive, the family mistakes them for the imposters, and the imposters themselves avoid getting arrested. In "The Best of Amanda's Favorites", ten sketches are played in this order: The Girls' Room (from Episode 36), Cynthia Worthington (from Episode 38), three dares from two sketches of The Dare Show (from Episodes 35 and 30), Melody and Thad (from Episode 13), The Procrastinator, Crime Fighting Cheerleaders (from Episode 19), Hillbilly Moment (from Episode 17), The Girls' Room (from Episode 16), and Crazy Courtney (from Episode 14). In "The Best of Drake & Josh", 11 segments play in this order: Tony Pajamas (from Episode 16), the part where Drake and Josh open the show instead of Amanda herself (from Episode 30), the part where Penelope offers Josh a deal (from Episode 33), the last Tony Pajamas sketch (from Episode 33), the part where Penelope sprays truth gas at the boys (from Episode 38), When School Mascots Attack (from Episode 29), the part where a baby Dancing Lobster attacks Josh (from Episode 34), the part where Penelope sends Barney through a trap door (from Episode 33), the second Tony Pajamas sketch (from Episode 27), Crime Fighting Cheerleaders (from Episode 23), and the part where Josh remembers the good times he had with Drake (from Episode 33). Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episode lists